My Enemy is My Lover
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: While healing Komugi, Neferpitou notices the potential that lies in Gon and decides to try to bring him to the King's side. She never imagined that her method would be so...pleasurable. One Shot! Lemon.


**AN: This is my first attempt at a lemon so I'm sorry if it's not that good,but at least we learn from our mistakes right?**

 **I don't own Hunter x Hunter and it's brillant characters, This honor belongs to our genius(and lazy) Yoshihiro Togashi**

 **xxxxx**

Pitou could not help but feel how stiff her body was and the few drips of sweat sliding by her forehead and falling on the ground. She knew that the boy sitting in front of her didn't have as much strenght as a royal guard, but one thing that she did notice is that he had the potential to become as strong or even stronger than her, his Nen proved this point.

 _''He is dangerous.''_ she thought, a sense of uneasiness growing from the tip of her stomach _''I'm sure that he could become a threat to the king but... what if could bring him to our side? He could be a great asset to us.''_ The idea did not sound bad, and the more she thought about it, the more reasonable it seemed. A new asset as strong as this boy would prove to be beneficial to them and their job of protecting the king. _''But the real question is, how will I do it?''_ His anger toward her was almost palpable, which made Pitou's head go overdrive, trying to think of something that could make the spiky haired boy change his mind.

Pitou then suddenly remembered of a certain event, the day when she wanted to learn more about humans and decided to watch some movies that showed the process of their intercourse.

 _''In that movie, the male looked vulnerable against everything that his female partner did. What was it called again? Sex? I think this is the correct name. I can use it to gain this boy's obedience and trust.''_ With a smile that would make the cheshire cat jealous, Pitou moved closer to Gon. Sensing her move, he gave her a serious look

''What do you think you're doing?'', He asked in a harsh tone. The cat woman just kept smiling at him, her movements were elegant, which was not a surprise since she was a cat girl. When she was at a good distance, she abruptly launched herself at him, successfully pushing him against the ground and sitting on his waist. Before Gon had even the time to think about anything, Pitou crashed her lips against his. His mind almost entered in short circuit by how soft Pitou's lips felt before he erased this thought of his mind and pushed her.

''W-Wait, what the hell are you doing Pitou? Have you forgotten that we're enemi-!'' His words were cut off by her lips once again, but this time, the chimera took oportunity of the slight gap in Gon's mouth and shoved her soft tongue in it. She then held his arms above his head, preventing any type of opposition from him. Being a teenage boy, Gon's hormones started to come to surface. Relutanctly, he began to respond to the kiss and, when Pitou's warm tongue made contact with his own, he couldn't hold back the moan that escapade from his throat and resonated in their mouths.

 _''This... is better than I thought.''_ Pitou could not believe that the simple act of locking their lips could feel this good, even her body was heating up from the kiss and the friction between her breasts and Gon's chiseled chest. Deciding that it was enough, she broke the kiss, both were breathing heavily, a thin trail of saliva still connected to their mouths.

''W-Wow...'' The young hunter muttered in slight amazement and shame. He couldn't believe that he just lost his first kiss to his enemy and, as much as he hated to admit it, it felt way better than he could have imagined. Pitou took his words and the dazed look in his eyes as a good sign.

''Don't even think on resting yet, we're far from finished.'' Making her best effort, she gave him a seductive smile, and it seemed like it worked judging by how flushed his cheeks got. Pitou then took his white sleeveless shirt and, doing as she saw in the movie, kissed his neck, sucking the skin and biting it lightly after circling it with her tongue. Her hands snaked from his chest to his abdomen and finally made their way to his crotch, where a large bulge was easily visible. Gripping it through the fabric of the shorts, she begun to gently stroke his member, making the boy let out a groan as his cock hardened. Sensing that it was enough, she stopped rubbing it, removed his belt and pushed his green shorts down.

Pitou's eyes widened at what she saw, Gon's dick was at least 9 inches long and with enough girth that it would be impossible to wrap just one hand around it. Seeing Pitou stare at his shaft, Gon was assaulted by nervouness, Mito-san was the only woman that saw him completely naked so, having Pitou stare at his naked form was really shameful.

The strongest member of the royal guard then wrapped her four-fingered hands in the base of his cock and begun to give cat-like licks at the tip of his dick. He could hear voices in the confines of his mind, one kept screaming _''Stop this immediately, she is our enemy! The one that turned Kite into a puppet! You can't let her do something like this!''_ while the other one, that was much stronger than the first voice, kept repeating _''It's okay, let her continue, it feels good right? Then keep going! Didn't Pitou tell you that she would heal Kite after she finishes healing the girl? There's nothing to worry about right now so just give in to your carnal desires.''_

When Pitou engulfed the head of his penis with her hot mouth, Gon decided to hear the second voice. Putting a hand in her white locks, he bobbed her head up and down his shaft, not having enough of this slippery warmth, he started to thrust his hips upwards.

''P-Pitou I-I'm c-cumming!''

Giving one final thrust, Gon burst his seed deep in her throat. The cat girl tried to gulp down everything but the sheer quantity made it an impossible task and a grand part dropped from the corners of her mouth. After 20 seconds, Pitou slowly removed her mouth from the piece of man meat and licked the remaining semen, it was strange how it was bitter but sweet at the same time.

 _''I could get addicted to this taste.''_ The ant thought blissfuly.

Seeing that Gon was still rock hard, she gave a smirk and stood up. Undressing herself, Pitou threw her blue overcoat and orange shorts tothe corner of the room. Gon couldn't even form a word, he was too entranced with Pitou's beauty, her wide hips, shapely ass, firm breasts that were the perfect size, porcelain skin and legs,that resembled that of a doll and, strangely enough, this detail just made the lust inside him grow more. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman that he had landed eyes in his entire life. One could find this statement funny since this woman was also responsible for his mentor's suffering but none of this mattered to the hunter now.

Pitou sensually passed her left hand in her crotch and cupped one of her breasts with her right hand, moaning slightly, she glanced at the boy,'' Come here.'' she practically sang,'' You don't want to touch me?'' Without a word, Gon got up from the ground and walked in Pitou's direction. embracing her, he lifted his head and looked into her ruby eyes. Putting her mouth on his ear, the white haired woman whispered ''Tell me your name'' Shuddering at the contact, he replied:

''Gon Freecs.''

''Gon'' She spoke slowly, for some reason, she liked the way his name sounded in her lips. Pitou was brought back from her musing when a strong hand squeezed one of her breasts. Her hands traveled by his strong back, scratching it when she felt his tongue touch her pink nipple and, not being able to control herself, let out a loud moan out of her throat. These sensations were all foreigh to the ant and she was liking it. She gasped when Gon's hard cock grinded against her pink pussy.

''Pitou lay down please.'' Gon asked in an almost begging tone and pointed towards her blue overcoat. Confused by the request, the girl just shrugged and did as told. The teen then knelt down in front of her and spread her legs. The light of the moon iluminated her body, showing to the boy that her lower lips were glistening from how wet it was. In that moment, Gon was like a man that traveled for days in the desert and just found his oasis. Getting closer, he started to lick her folds before shoving his tongue inside tasting every corner of her vagina.

 _''What is this!?''_ Pitou's eyes were wide open at this aline sensation, it was like electricity was running through her entire body, making it lose it's strenght. Her vision suddenly turned white and, with a scream, her fluids gushed out of her.

Gon eagerly drank it.

After calming down from her intense orgasm, she felt something touching her pussy.

"G-Gon! wait a minute, please let me rest a litt- Ooooooh!'' Ignoring her words, Gon speared almost his entire shaft inside of her, making the tip touch the entrance of her womb. To Pitou's luck, Chimera Ants didn't possess hymen, all she felt was intense pleasure and it made her eyes roll to the back of her head.

''Weren't you the one who said that I couldn't rest because we were not finished?'' He whispered in a husk voice, sending shiver down her spine. Not even giving Pitou the chance to retort, Gon moved his hips, fucking her at a slow pace. After a few powerful thrusts, he started to quick the pace and then he was slamming in her with all his might. All he could hear Pitou say was his name mixed with moans. Feeling bolder, he put Pitou in all fours.

 _''Let's try a new trick''_ Gon gathered his aura and enhanced the force of his thrusts. He felt that he was arriving at his limit and concentrated his aura at one specific point of his body, but still kept his fast pace.

''First comes rock'', He grunted ''Take this Pitou, Rock...Paper...Cum!'' Screaming the last word, Gon pushed the entirety of his cock inside Pitou and penetrated her womb, filling her with his white and hot cum.

''Oooohhhhh, it's so hot!'' The White haired woman howled in pain and joy. Emptying his balls, Gon took his now flacid member from Pitou's pussy and collapsed by her side, embracing her tightly. They stayed like this for some minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth before wordlessly dressing again. After putting her shorts, Pitou turned to the green haired boy.

''Gon''She called him with a reluctant voice ''Join the King, and we can stay together and do pleasurable things like this again.'' She didn't want him to stay just to be an asset to the King anymore, besides that there was another reason, but even Pitou herself did not understand what that reason was.

The boy just closed his eyes for a few seconds, too deep in his own thoughts. Letting the seconds go by, he opened them and gave his response:

''I'm sorry Pitou but I'll never join the Chimeras'' a flicker of sadness passed through her ruby eyes and Gon teared his eyes from her while also trying to ignore this unknown sting that he felt in his chest ''Just heal the girl so we can get going'' Kite's life was still his top priority and him and Pitou were still enemies, She knew this as well now that her plan failed, but still, both of them were left with mixed feelings that wouldn't go away anytime soon.

 **xxxxx**

 **AN: I have decided to give it a shot at smut scenes as I plan to write at least one lemon scene to my main stories and as I've always wanted to write something for the Gon x Neferpitou pairing( best pairing in HxH) this was a nice opportunity, we seriously need more Gon x Pitou fics in this fandom(actually we need more man x woman pairings seeing that 80 to 90% of the stories in this fandom are Yaoi... nothing against the people that like it but I would like to see more HxH hetero pairings, the cast of female characters is pretty good although they don't come close to best girl Pitou haha)**

 **Hope that everyone enjoyed it and if there are mistakes I apology, I didn't have someone to beta this and english is not my native language.**


End file.
